


The story of the lumbago

by tigragrece



Category: Football RPF
Genre: About Injuries, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mention of sex, Not Beta Read, Off season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cris had one lumbago since a long moment, and you want to know how ?<br/>Let me tell you a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The story of the lumbago

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea this morning when i have heard about the fact that Cris had a lumbago and i had this idea ^^
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Cris and Leo had spent their holiday together, where they have seen the sun, beach and lots of make out and sex.

They have tried lots of things "You sure you want to try it?" Ask Leo

"Yeah"

They have done the whole Kama sutra, but after one position and because he wanted to carry Leo and put him in the bed. But he catches his lumbago at this moment this with all these positions.

When he have say that had his back hurting. Leo say to him "You become really old now" while laughing

Cris kissed Leo and said to him "I'm not so old, because i can do that again with you" they have do just after a long sex session.

But after his back have said stop with the fucking and the carry.

It was funny, but bad for the back.

Even if Leo had helped him a little and do some massage and the massage were really great and sometimes after some massage, the whole body of Cris was excited to do stuff with Leo.

 

**END**


End file.
